Forbidden
by daniebagel
Summary: Draco's forbidden love.....
1. Part 1

Hi guys! I don't have much to say. This fic sucks.I absolutly hate it.It's a two part, and I hope you like, though i don't.  
  
Disclaimer: Tara belongs to me. All other belong to J.K.  
  
Well, this is a Draco fic, maybe a bit depressing.  
  
Jeez, I'm already running out of Ideas.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Draco stood there, glaring at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Look at them" he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "the three musketeers! Just a bunch a Losers! A Mudblood, a pauper and an orphan! How nice! Longbottom should join them, he's a dunce. Man, I'm glad I'm not them." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
But deep inside Draco knew he didn't hate them, he was just jealous. Lots of people really hated him, including the famous trio, and his "friends", Crabbe and Goyle, were nothing but a couple of oversized idiots, almost worse than Neville.  
  
Draco may not hate Harry and his friends, but he did hate his Father. The number of times he wanted to hit him right back... but that was out of the question. Anybody that really knew Lucius could not help but hate him. But to Draco the fact that he beat on him and his mother just made him want to hate him even more. He did love his mother, and he knew that she loved him, but they were never aloud to show it. No, emotion was not permitted in the Malfoy residence.  
  
All Draco wanted was real friends, a happy life. He really didn't think Harry was that bad. But just the thought of what his father would do if he found that Draco was befriending the lower classes, or even the very person who led his Master to his downfall, Harry Potter! No it was too horrible to think of. His mother would probably get hit for having such a worthless son. So Draco went on being his fake horrible self.  
  
But that all changed the day in their fifth year, that Tara Harrington came to the school.  
  
It was their third day of the new school year, when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"we have a new student transferring to us from another school. Her name is Tara Harrington. She is in her sixth year and will be sorted tonight. Will you please go fetch her Minerva?  
  
Professor McGonagall came back the most gorgeous girl Draco had ever seen. She had Long auburn hair that cascade all the way down her back, an intense pair of forrest green eyes and a beautiful smile. She smiled at everyone as she entered the hall. And Draco wasn't the only guy who was staring at her. Most of the male population of Hogwarts was sitting jaw hanging loose. Over at the Gryffindor table, Angelina Johnson slapped Fred Weasley, who's surprisingly long tongue was hanging out and told him to shut his mouth or she'd do it for him.   
  
Tara sat on a stool and placed the sorting hat on her head. She sat there for an unusual amount of time, almost as long as Harry, until the sorting hat yelled:  
  
"Slythindor!"  
  
  
There was suddenly a great uproar in the great hall. "Slythindor?" "That old hat's finally losing it's marbles!"  
  
"Quiet!" said Professor Dumbledore. "I have resolved the problem" He had been conversing with the hat while the rest of the Hall was wondering what had happened.  
  
He set it back on the stool, and it said in a singsong voice,  
  
"Sorry to all of you, especially to you Tara. I meant to say  
Gryffindor."  
  
Draco was a bit disappointed. He really wanted her in his house. But the rest of dinner went along without surprises, and afterwards Draco went straight up to bed.  
  
The next morning, Tara sat down at breakfast with Harry, Herm and Ron.  
  
What do we have first this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Potions" said Harry, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Is Snape really that bad?" she asked, but did not wait for the answer. 'Who's that cutie over at the Slytherin table?" she asked.  
  
"What, you mean Draco?" asked Hermione, horrified.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you introduce me?" she said, pulling Herm out of her chair.  
  
Draco had been staring at Tara all morning. And then suddenly she was coming his way, with Hermione.  
  
"Draco" said Hermione, reluctantly.  
  
"What do you want Granger?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
But Tara had taken over.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tara, and I couldn't help noticing you from my table so I thought I'd come over to introduce myself."  
  
"that's nice of you" he said, smiling.  
  
What? thought Hermione? No rude comment? And then it hit her. Draco had been one of the many guys in the hall who had been staring at her, mouth hanging open.  
  
She stood there as Tara and Draco we're talking and stared unbelievably as he and Tara walked right by her and out of the hall, talking excitedly.  
  
But it didn't stop there. Over the next few months, they were always together, out for walks, studying in the library. It made Hermione sick.  
  
"What does she see in him?" she asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know"  
  
But if Tara wasn't with Draco, she was with Hermione. They had become really good friends. And they shared secrets. One day, she told Herm:  
  
"Hermi, I'm really worried about Draco. He's got scars and he came back from Chrismas holidays with bruises down his arms, and when I offered to give him a massage, he wouldn't take his shirt off. I think Lucius beats him."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised" she answered. "Draco's father is deep in the dark arts and Power hungry. He's do anything to keep his family name. If Draco disobeyed him" she paused. "I wouldn't want to know what he'd do."  
  
"I;m so worried! I love him and I think he loves me back, and I know one of the reasons his father is hurting him is me." She started to cry and Hermione moved over to comfort her.  
  
Draco was pretty cheerful. He loved Tara, and even though his father had found out about her, and had given him a good beating, he was having the time of his life, and he knew know, that he had a real friend.  
  
Tara woke up that night with a bad feeling, so she decided to go visit Draco. She crept out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the Slytherin one. The sixth year slytherin boys were one too many to fit into a Dormitory, so Draco, being the rich one, had his own private Dormitory. She entered and turned on the light. SHe stared ant the bed in horror. There was Draco, out cold, spread on the bed, a bloody gash on her head.  
  
"Draco!!" she screamed.  
  
***  
  
The end of part 1.  
  
review  
  
or email me  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
~Danie   



	2. Part 2

Here goes the second part!  
  
Disclaimer:See first part.  
  
Snape had come running. Before he could scold Tara, he saw Draco and called the Headmaster. Tara was now sitting in Dumbledore's office, with Hermione, whom (A/N since when has anyone used the word whom in a fanfic?) she had called for.  
  
Draco's attacker had left a note. I read:  
  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Keep that girl  
away from Draco,  
or she may find herself  
in the sameboat as   
Draco....  
  
  
"I know who did it" said Tara. "Lucius did".  
  
"Ridiculous." said Snape. "Why would he do this to his own son?'  
  
"Lucius Malfoy has been abusing his son for ages! Draco has scars all down his arms, back and stomach. He even admitted it to me! Proffessor Dumbledore, will he be allright?"  
  
"Yes he will. He's in the hospital wing at the moment."  
  
"I still don't think Lucius did it. Why would he?"  
  
'Why else, Severus? You used to know him very well. He's power hungry and seems to think he must up hold the Malfoy Family name. He would do anything. He's Power hungry."  
  
"Proffessor, what can we do?' asked Hermione "Tara's in danger and-"  
  
"Proffessor Dumbledore, please don't make me stay away from him!" Tara pleaded. "He needs me! His father is horrible to him, and he needs, needs someone to love him!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tara. You must stay apart for a while. Please understand-"  
  
"No!I'm leaving!" Goodnight Proffessor! Come on Hermi"  
  
"Miss Granger, please try to knock some sense into her, please" said Proffessor Dumbledore sadly.  
  
  
Tara cried herself to sleep that night, and when sleep finall came it was fitful and haunted by nightmares. She woke up the next morning to Hermione calling her. But she refused to get out of bed. Hermione finally gave up and left the room, but instead of going to the Great Hall, she headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Proffessor, I'm worried about Tara. She cried herself to sleep last night and now she won't get out of bed. I'm worried she's going to do something...drastic."  
  
"Miss Granger, what can we do? I agree with you that it was Lucius, but who would believe us? and if we could prove it, what does it matter? Tara will be hurt, or worse if she says with Draco. She must understand that! As a friend, be snesible and make her see that!"  
  
As soon as Hermi had left the room, Tara had stood up and went to the bureau. She sat down and wrote five letters. One to her parents, one to Proffessor Dumbledore, one to Ron and Harry, one to Hermi, and one to Draco. She shoved the tear-stained pages into envelopes and laid them on her bed. She then ran down to the commun room. On display on the wall was an ancient dagger that once had belonged to Godric Gryffindor. She seized it off the wall and then returned to her dormitory. She sat at the edge of the bed. She took one last look around and then plunged the blade into her gut.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had forgotten her Transfuguration book, and ran up to get it. As she entered the dormitory, she stopped in her tracks.   
  
"TARA!!!!!!" she shrieked "Oh God, Tara!" There she lay, among the five letters, her hand gripping the hilt of Godric Gryffindor's Dagger.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry heard Hermione scream and ran to the girls Dormitory. Hermione was still rooted to her spot. The spotted Tara and Harry turned and ran all the way to Dumbledore's Office.  
  
***  
  
"We are gathered today, to remember a person with whom all of you are aquainted. Tara Harrington, was a bright, funny girl, with a contageous attitude and smile. She took her own life, for th for the sake of love." said Dumbledore sadly. "Remember Tara, and remember that she took her own life so she could be with the one she loved. The ones we love never truly leave us, and she'll watch over us every minuite of every day."  
  
***  
  
Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks. Her best friend was gone, but the letter she had left was a comfort.  
  
Dear Herm,  
  
  
If you were the one to find me, I'm sorry me, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I want you to know that I loved you like a sister. You were my best friend and always knew what to say. I'm sorry if I talked too much and listened little, but If you ever need to talk I'll listen. I'm watching over you, and remember I love you,   
  
your true blue pal.  
Tara  
  
ps: You will Marry Harry Potter someday, and Ron will probably marry lavender, or someone else, and he won't be jeolous at all. Have a happy life, and watch Draco for me!  
  
***  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore opened the letter addressed to him and pulled out the teear-stained page. It read:  
  
Dear Prof. Dumbledore  
  
This is in no way your fault. I realize all you were doing was trying to protect me and I'm very thankful. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please watch out for Harry, herm, and Ron, one of these days they're going to find themselves in more trouble than they can handle. I figure you know pretty much everything that goes on around that school though right?   
  
Thank you I'll miss the school dreadfully,  
Tara  
  
Dumbledore refolded the letter and sighed.  
***  
  
Harry and Ron read their letter together:  
  
Hey you guys!  
Thanks a lot..you guys were real good friends, you were too good to me. I'll miss you dreadfully, but I have a few tips for your futures. Harry, do something about Herm!!! She's had a thing for you for years and I know you like her too. Ron, don't be jeolous! Ask Lavender out, she really likes you. Both of you, becareful. Voldie, is still a danger, and if you want to be alive to marry Hermi, play to your strengths. Ron harry always needs you as a friend. DOn't let him go! Bye guys, and remember, I'm watching you!  
  
Tara  
  
***  
  
All throughout Dumbledore's speech, Draco gipped Tara's letter tight. He read it over and over in his mind:  
  
My Dearest Draco,  
  
I miss you already!  
Dumbledore has told me that  
that I must stay away from you.  
you and I both know that I could never do that. I curse your father and what he has done to your life. I did this soI could be your guardian angel, and to be with you always. Enjoy what's left of your life, and I will wait here in heaven for the day you come back to me.  
  
Your Precious Tara.  
  
"Father, one day I will get you, one day I will get you for ruining my life. I've learned all I can from you, and you'll curse the day you ever stepped foot in my life."  
  
The end!  
  
How was that! review please!  
  
or email me!  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  



End file.
